English Paper
by Mashaka
Summary: Umm.... (i'm not very good at summaries...) this fan fic is 'bout trunks and a little assignment he has to do for his english class. enjoy. ^_^


disclaimer: i don't own dbz or any of the characters in this fic. *sigh* but i can still dream...  
note: second fic. i got a couple reviews from the last and i think the only thing bad about the last one was there was no capitalization. fixed it. hope you're happy laria girl. btw, if you read bring me the moon, that fic's finished. i think a few were confused with that.  
  
  
English Paper  
  
"But Mom..." Trunks started to complain but his attempt to do so was interrupted by his mother. "Now Trunks, if you want to be the president of capsule corp someday, you have to understand that position requires intelligence." "But Mom...." "Get to work on your English paper, and when you're done, i want to hear it. In fact, you can read it when the Sons come over for dinner tonight." "WHAT?!" "I'm sure Goten would enjoy listening to it. Oh, and make sure you have proper grammar and puncuation, kay sweetie?" "BUT MOM..." "NO BUTS YOUNG MAN!!! Get started on that paper now."  
Trunks let out a small grunt which Bulma didn't notice. If she had, she paid no attention to it, and walked into the kitchen to prepare the dinner. Having to feed five saiyans was not something easy. It would take hours to make the meal itself, and she'd need ChiChi's help to serve it. She sighed as she left the room to give Trunks the silence he needed to work on his paper. Trunks chewed on the end of his pen, a habit he'd developed when he was tired in school. Somehow it kept him awake to all the teacher's lecturing.   
"Hm. How did I know I had a hero? Who is it?" He looked around the room for ideas, gazing at the pictures on the shelves. Gohan? No, he was that idiotic super hero thing. Goku? No, he had beaten his dad. That's it!!! It's my dad!! Trunks thought. "But..." he looked to the paper in front of him on the coffee table. Taking the pen out of his mouth, he rested his elbow on the table in thought. "I have to give three reasons why.... so.... why? What's he done for me?" He thought back. Well, for one, he's a prince. Princes have every right to be any one's hero. Just cause they're royalty. "So. Reason number one: He's a prince."   
Trunks wrote his words down, save the "so". His elbow once again rested on the table. "Um.... He taught me how to fight? Well, someone would have someday, so that doesn't matter. Cause Mirai Trunks got taught by Gohan.... Umm.... Oh!!" He put his pen to the paper once more and wrote, "Reason number two: He saved my life." Trunks felt his chest swell with pride. "That's pretty darn important... Now.... Reason number three....." He began to think once more, looking towards the gravity room where his father was.   
Trunks was about to walk into the kitchen and ask his mother what her husband ever did for her, but decided his finished paper would be a suprise for dinner tonight. That meant not going into the gravity room to ask his father why he thought he was Trunks' hero. "Reason number three:" He began to write as he spoke. "He keeps his promises. There!!!" He mentally slapped himself. "Baka. Now you have to write the actual paper."   
"Trunks? How's it going?" "Uh.... fine.... I guess...." "Need any help? Here, let me see what you have so far." "NO!! I mean.... I don't want you to see yet." Bulma blinked a few times as her son slowly backed away, paper in hand. "Okay... just tell me if you need anything? I'll be in the kitchen." "Kay mom, bye." He hurridly left the room. He didn't want anyone to see until he was finished, and that wouldn't be for an hour now.  
  
  
  
"Chichi!! Hello!!' Bulma opened the door graciously, allowing her guests to come in to the home she once thought impossible to clean. Now it was almost sparkling, and she couldn't help but smile in her pride. Vegeta was sitting on the couch, dressed in a red shirt, blue jeans, and a brown leather jacket. He himself didn't like the attire, but Bulma had made him wear it. She threatened him by saying, "if you come downstairs wearing that ugly skin tight armor stuff of yours, you'll be sleeping on the couch for weeks!!!" He'd worn it, reluctantly.  
Trunks was seated across from him, in a giant red chair on the other side of the coffee table. he was dressed in the same way, although his shirt was blue, his pants didn't fit him as well, and his jacket was not leather. "I'm really sorry, ChiChi." Bulma began as the Sons sat down. Gohan took his place on the couch beside his father, who had sat beside Vegeta. Goten fit beside Trunks in the giant chair, and ChiChi sat in the other. Bulma stood, as there were no more places left.  
"I didn't have enough time to make dinner, nor the ingredients. Would it be alright if we just went out as a big group?" ChiChi hesitated before speaking. "Well.... We'd have to use one of your cars, Bulma. You could probably guess how we came over here." Bulma grinned at the thought of the three men flying, and ChiChi in Goku's arms, screaming at him not to go too high. "That would be fine. Trunks, could you take everyone to the van?" Trunks nodded, grabbed the blue folder on the coffee table and motioned for everyone to follow him.  
"Hey, Trunks!" Goten caught up with him. "What's in the folder?" "My english paper. Mom wants me to read it for everybody so she can take pictures and say how proud she is of me. Does it all the time." "Oh. How come we have to be there when it happens?" "Cause you were invited before I finished. And moms are weird that way." Goku, at the back of their line, started to laugh. He wasn't within hearing range of the two boys, they had been whispering. It was something Vegeta had said. He stopped all the sudden, blinked a few times, and asked "Wait a minute.... how does that make me a baka?" Vegeta smirked.   
Trunks took them outside and they all loaded into the van, leaving the driver's seat open for Bulma. ChiChi had learned that no Saiyan could be capable of earning a driver's license. And Piccolo had been worse..... She sighed at the memory. No. She wouldn't go through that again. "Alright, I sent in our order to the restaraunt." Bulma got into the car as she spoke, putting her cell phone into her purse. "I thought we were going to eat there." "Of course we are, but if you want to order almost everything on the menu..." she looked back at the Saiyans, who were looking up at her innocently. "you have to tell them ahead of time how much you want, or we'll never get it in one night."   
ChiChi laughed. "Easier than cooking..." The two women began chatting away about idle things such as how impossible it is to cook a meal nowadays.... Trunks, Goten and Gohan were seated in the third row of seats. Vegeta and Goku, in the second, and their wives in the front. Vegeta was scowling and muttering about how stupid it was to invite people to a restaraunt and calling ahead of time... etc. Goku was staring out the window, muttering little "ooohs" and "ahhhs" every time he saw a really big truck.  
"Dad?" Vegeta turned around upon hearing Trunks' voice. He handed his father the folder. "Here. If you don't want me to read it tonight, I don't have to.... But I think it would be better if you read it first." Taking the folder from his eight-year-old son, Vegeta wondered what in the world could be in here that he needed to see before Bulma. As he opened the folder, he knew. Trunks watched him read it with nervousness. Please let him like it... He thought. Please let him like it....  
  
  
My Hero  
  
My hero is my dad. Most kids would like to say their dad is the strongest in the world. If it's not me saying it, it's not true. My father is the Prince of the Saiyans and therefore, the strongest of all. Since the Saiyans are the strongest, smartest, and fastest beings in the universe, that's saying something. My dad was "raised" by an evil genderless guy named Frieza who was really evil. My dad got his friend to kill the evil lizard, since he was far too strong to get his gloves stained with the blood of that inferior.   
When me and my friends were fighting Buu, my dad kept me from harm. He saved my life, and that's pretty darn important. He also keeps promises. One time he promised me I'd be okay, and I was okay. That was a long time ago, and I don't remember what I was scared of, but it helped. Another time, he told my mom that someday he'd teach me how to fight, and he did. There are tons of other examples, but I can't think of them right now. Probably because I'm so hungry.   
THE END  
  
Vegeta closed the folder and handed it back to his son without saying a word. Trunks couldn't see his face, to know if he liked it, or even if he wanted him to read it to the Sons and his mother. His father was silent the entire way to the restaraunt. "Hey Trunks." Trunks looked at his friend, the wonder still written on Goten's face. "Can I read now? It must be pretty good to get your dad to smile like that!!!"   
  
No more  
~*~Mashaka~*~ 


End file.
